


Cry Baby Ideas/Table of Contents

by Wasabi_Cupcakes



Series: Cry Baby Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabi_Cupcakes/pseuds/Wasabi_Cupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm starting a reader insert series featuring the Avengers (this includes the new members after AOU and Loki, Bucky, and not-dead Pietro) based off of Melanie Martinez’s new album Cry Baby (Deluxe Version). I plan on doing a fanfic for each song (sometimes grouping two songs together) but I haven't filled up all the slots, so I'm willing to take suggestions and requests! I plan on making most of the stories feature gender-neutral pronouns for reader (unless specified).</p>
<p>EDITED!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Baby Ideas/Table of Contents

Edit: Thank you everyone for your suggestions!!

Here is the lineup so far:

• “Cry Baby”- (Bruce x Reader) Though you haven't heard the mocking nickname in a while, the term "cry baby" is fresh in your mind. Nowadays you make sure that you never cry in front of anyone again, but when the doors are closed...you fall apart. But can you keep up the facade when Bruce finds you at your worst? (One-shot)

• “Dollhouse”+ "Sippy Cup- (Clint x Reader) (Thanks to CJcomicgirl) You promised yourself that you would never, ever end up like them, your parents, yet here you are in a loveless relationship. Why are you even keeping up pretenses still? Clint however knows something is wrong and confronts you. Will you deny anything is wrong, or finally spill the beans? (One-shot, maybe two chapters)

• “Carousel”-(Thor x Reader) You're always going around, and around you two. You love him, and he's such a flirt, but he has Jane. You want to keep loving him, but it just hurts so bad. You're about to give up, but is Thor about to give in? (One-shot)

• “Alphabet Boy”- (Vision x Reader) You thought "alphabet boy" was a cute nickname for the android, and Vision doesn't seem to mind. But when he discovers the song the nickname originated from, he is...upset? This results in you and Vision having a much needed conversation. Will it end all smiles? (This teaser ssuuuuucckkksss!!! But I swear this is one of the fluffiest things I will ever write!) (One-shot)

• “Soap” + “Training Wheels”- (Pietro x Reader) Everything feels like clockwork, like you've been dating for months. It’s clear to you that you love him, and you swear he loves you too. But how can you be sure? After a passionate night together, you let it slip out that you love him, but he doesn’t respond. What will it take for him to say “I love you” back? (One-shot, two chapters at the most)

• “Pity Party”- (Tony x Reader) You didn't bother telling anyone. It’s not that important, just your birthday. You didn't hate your birthday, it just never seemed important to anyone, so it wasn't important to you. But deep down it’s killing you; you won’t let your friends know that though. But when Tony stumbles across the info that it’s your special day, they decide to cheer you up with a little celebration. (One-shot)

• “Tag You're It”- (Flacon x Reader) Sam and you have been friends ever since you became his therapist for his PTSD, and his significant other after SHIELD’s takedown (almost dying gave him the balls to ask you out). But after a night out, a familiar (scared) face returns for revenge. Can Sam protect you, or will Rumlow get the ultimate revenge? (Possibly 3 chapters)

• “Milk and Cookies” + “Pacify Her”- (Steve x Reader) (Female Reader) Women getting too close to your boyfriend are dropping like flies! Except for you of course. No one starts pointing fingers until Steve’s best friend winds up in the hospital too. They'll make it, but they aren't waking up. In the meantime, the team is sure you're to blame, while you insist that you're next. Either way, you're in serious trouble! (Chapter Fic)

• “Mrs Potato Head”- (Loki x Reader x ???) Loki loves you, but your eyes are on one someone else. They don't even look at you, and you're convinced it’s because you're ugly. You try to get Loki to make you “prettier/handsomer” using his magic. How will he convince you that you're perfect just the way you are, and you shouldn't have to change to make someone love you? (One-shot)

• “Mad Hatter”- Alright, for this one I have two ideas: One, you are Natasha's crazy friend, but who said crazy was a bad thing? Two, we forget the Avengers theme and bring in DEADPOOL!! Cause we all know this is so him. (One-shot)

• “Play Date” + “Cake”- (Loki x Reader x ???) You're in love with him, but you know you're just a toy to him. The sex is great, but is that enough for you to stay? Will you stay, taking what you can get, or leave knowing that you deserve better? (One-shot) (This one won't be romantic, sorry. But I might give you a chance with someone one else~)

• “Teddy Bear”- (Bucky x Reader)- You were just a low-level new SHIELD agent when you met Bucky, but somehow you two fell in love. Since then Bucky’s mental state has improved tremendously, making his spats rare, almost nonexistent. Everything’s so sweet until Bucky starts to relapse, at night and during the day. It escalates to the point where you are forced to move out of the tower, for fear of your own safety. Bucky still shows up at your apartment until you beg Steve to keep him away. But was that really the best idea? Is foul play afoot? (This one is going to be LOOOOONNGGG...probably)

 

Comment with ideas and thoughts!! I want to have one for each male avenger at least, though I wouldn't mind writing for the female members.

Edit: "Mad Hatter" is the only one I'm unsure about now. Thank you everyone for your lovely comments and suggestions!! Now to start on Cry Baby~


End file.
